<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to pay for what we do by dizmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825837">to pay for what we do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo'>dizmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>two flints [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Backroom Dealings, Eventual Orgasm Denial, M/M, Non-Sexual Seduction, Punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a plan that works a bit too well, and therefore won't work at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Davies/Alex Horne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>two flints [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to pay for what we do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after extensively helping Sabine work out the details of this series, it didn't leave me without some writing urges of my own, and she graciously agreed to let me play in the sandbox. All previous warnings of historical inaccuracy apply here as well, and this story is placed a year or two after 'every sinner has a future'. I hope you enjoy looking into the universe from a different angle.</p><p>And massive thanks to sabinelagrande for the encouragement and also for giving it a once-over before I release it into the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began with a letter in a blank envelope, delivered to him by a reasonably trustworthy acquaintance. A letter that made Alex's eyebrows rise nearly to his hairline, despite his normal tendency towards restraint. He knew that the gang was rising in prominence, that the cachet of the Taskmaster was growing, but <em>this</em>, coming to <em>him</em>, was unexpected.</p><p>Had Alex known where the situation would end up, he probably would not have let it begin. However, it was not every day when someone of his profession received an invitation to the London home of a peer, and Lord Murray <em>did</em> have a reputation of being a free spender, with a nickname to match. It could end up very well for the entire operation if Alex played his hand right.</p><p>So he went. It was, rather incongruously for a clandestine meeting, a clear and sunny afternoon. Upon knocking, he was greeted presently by a footman who conveyed him to a drawing room to wait for the master of the house. Not knowing how long he would have to wait, he stood, glancing around at his surroundings.</p><p>The most conspicuous part of the room was undoubtedly the large gong that was the centerpiece of the wall opposite the door. It was certainly an unexpected piece of furnishing, and although Alex did not have the benefit of having seen a wide range of the nobility's tastes in decorating, he very much doubted that this particular feature was all that common even there.</p><p>"Striking, isn't it?" Alex turned to see the smiling face of Lord Alistair Murray as he entered the room. "I had it shipped all the way from China expressly for this room. Makes for quite the conversation starter."</p><p>"I imagine so. It's quite... surprising."</p><p>Lord Murray laughed at that. "Not something you see every day, right?"</p><p>"Certainly not. I doubt it's something <em>most</em> people see every day."</p><p>"Exactly." The baron seemed gratified by the response. "At any rate, I think we should get down to business. No need for formal introductions, is there? You obviously know who I am, and I clearly know who you are as well."</p><p>"I admit I'm a bit curious as to how." And, if Alex was being honest, also curious as to just how <em>much</em> he knew.</p><p>"I have some contacts and can ask the right questions. Money talks, of course, no matter how much your employer keeps you from the spotlight."</p><p>Ah. Excellent. "I'm sure he has his reasons," Alex replied simply.</p><p>Lord Murray's smile grew slightly wry. "Oh, I'm sure. At any rate, have a seat. I'm sure you're curious as to why I've asked you here."</p><p>Alex had a seat as asked. "It's certainly not the caliber of invitation I normally receive."</p><p>"I'd imagine not," Lord Murray replied, sitting as well. "That said, I'd like to hire you for... a small task." His wry smile grew even a touch more self-satisfied.</p><p><em>He can be useful</em>, Alex reminded himself before replying. "What might that be?"</p><p>"In a few days' time, I have a package that should be arriving on a ship for me. I'll simply need you to pick it up and bring it here."</p><p>He allowed some of his puzzlement to show in his expression. "I'm hardly a courier, Lord Murray. I'm sure there are any number of other people who would be suitable to fetch a package for you."</p><p>"Oh, of course, but none would be quite right for this one. You see, the package I have coming, I... shall we say that it's been acquired through slightly roundabout means? Therefore, anyone I would normally retain for delivering packages would hardly be suitable. And anyone normally hired for delivering packages such as these may be recognized on sight by police, and I can't be seen associating with known criminals, can I?"</p><p>Alex could think of at least a half-dozen other options available to this man, but that was hardly the point. "And yet you've asked <em>me</em> here?"</p><p>"You're hardly a <em>known criminal</em>, are you? People know of your employer, of course, but nobody is going to pick you out on the street, are they? You're just the assistant. You're barely discussed. So you're good for the purpose and by necessity discreet. Besides, not to be boorish, I pay well, and you do like the money, don't you?"</p><p>Alex didn't want to seem too eager. If the baron started wondering what his motives could be beyond the monetary, it wouldn't be worth doing. "Just the one package?"</p><p>Lord Murray smiled. "There may always be more work later. But I'm sure we would both like to test the arrangement."</p><p>"All right. Tell me where and when, and I'll take care of it."</p><p>"Excellent! Just what I wanted to hear! Oh, and one caveat. This is just between us. I'm sure your employer has <em>many</em> demands on your time, but not every moment. I'm hiring you, not him."</p><p>This wasn't important enough yet to bother mentioning to the Taskmaster, anyway, so Alex had no difficulty agreeing to the measure.</p><p>He left not long after with the details of the job. This was going to be far too simple.</p><p>--</p><p>And honestly, it <em>was</em> simple. The assignment was completed with no real issues, the package delivered with no notice and no trouble. Alex never discovered what was in it, but then he never asked, because it was unimportant. Nobody who had the wherewithal to actually track Alex down would entrust anything particularly damning to him on the first experiment, at any rate.</p><p>As Alex was hoping, more requests followed. Thankfully, the money was indeed good enough to compensate for putting up with Lord Murray's over-the-top friendliness. And none of it took terribly much of his time. Or terribly much of his talent, for that matter. He doubted that the man would want to continue to overpay long-term for what was basically just a glorified deliveryman. Eventually, he would have to need something that would start Alex on the road to having more influence with him. That was when the real dance would start.</p><p>Infrequent as their meetings were, it would take a few months' time before the body of work had amassed to the point where the baron's tone would make a shift. Thankfully, Alex had a good-sized store of patience, and experience in dealing with criminals. After all, Lord Murray was at his heart a criminal, even though he had sufficient resources such that it was seen more as a charming eccentricity to the wider world.</p><p>The day did come, however. It started as any had to that point, in the drawing room sitting near the gratuitous gong. Instead of leading off with the requirements of the next assignment, though, Lord Murray simply leaned back in his chair and studied Alex, who sat impassively, before he spoke. "I have to admit I'm surprised you're still doing this."</p><p>Alex shrugged. "The pay is good enough, and the work isn't particularly troublesome."</p><p>"Of course, but as you said in our first meeting, you're hardly a courier. Not that you've done a bad job. You're efficient, you're diligent, and nothing I've done through you has bounced back on me in any way, which I can't say for a lot of people I hire."</p><p>Alex furrowed his brow, just a bit. "I don't see the point of agreeing to do something and not do it to the best of my ability."</p><p>"And, more to the point, you've never asked for more."</p><p><em>Finally</em>, Alex mused, very deliberately lowering his gaze to study the floor. <em>Give him what he expects.</em> "My lord, you've never given me the slightest indication that there was anything else you needed from me. I would hardly want to be presumptuous."</p><p>He heard a sardonic laugh at that. "Yes, I <em>have</em> heard that you take what you're given. Your employer treats you abominably, you know."</p><p>Alex clasped his hands tightly in his lap. He knew how it would look. Everything Lord Murray took at face value was to Alex's advantage. The moment he believed nothing more than what he heard was the moment that <em>Alex</em> had won the game of cat and mouse. "In some circles, there are only so many options."</p><p>"True enough. Well, chin up. Who knows, your situation might change." Alex glanced upwards and Lord Murray grinned. "Anyway, to your next task."</p><p>--</p><p>A few days later, when Alex arrived at Lord Murray's house with yet another parcel carefully secreted under his arm, the man was actually waiting for <em>him</em> in the drawing room. That was new. "Lord Murray. I have your package."</p><p>"Excellent!" He held out a hand to receive it and set it to the side. "And I have something for you, as well."</p><p>"My compensation, yes."</p><p>"Well, of course," was the quick reply as he handed over the money. "But something else, too." A folded piece of paper followed, which Alex opened and looked at.</p><p>His eyes widened. "This is…"</p><p>"A contract, yes. An offer. I told you deserved more, and that your situation might change, and here is your chance."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Alex took in the sight before him, mind whirring. There was a blank space near the top where, if he were to accept the offer, he would undoubtedly add his name. It continued on to expected duties, largely clerical, but, reading between the lines, with additional quiet courier assignments. There were various assurances of good treatment. And, there in black and white, a requirement of exclusivity in employment.</p><p>Lord Murray smiled indulgently as he watched Alex read.</p><p>It was a nightmare.</p><p>This was so far beyond the bounds of anything Alex had been expecting that for a half a moment, he actually struggled to formulate a response. "I… My lord, I don't know what to say."</p><p>"Well, I'm not expecting an answer <em>now</em>. Take some time. Look it over. We can discuss it later." And although Alex was blindsided by this particular move, he knew with startling clarity what was going to happen next. Or at least, what <em>should</em>, more fool him.</p><p>Alex's voice was quiet. "Thank you, Lord Murray. I'll be sure to give it all the consideration it deserves."</p><p>He folded the contract back up and tucked it into his inside pocket before taking his leave.</p><p>--</p><p>It was quite a distance to the house, and Alex normally would have taken a cab, but his thoughts were a tumult, the paper an albatross in his pocket, and he thought the walk might clear his mind. It did quite the opposite, really, but his feet got him to his destination nonetheless.</p><p>The Taskmaster's assistant entered the house and gave a perfunctory nod to those present before pushing his way down the hallway and through the curtain. The large throne was empty. The Taskmaster wasn't present. That was a rare sight at this point, and it was all Alex could do not to make a stricken noise. Instead, he eschewed his own chair and dropped helplessly to his knees next to the throne, bowing his head. He would wait as long as he needed.</p><p>He had no idea how much time passed while he was waiting motionless. There were hushed murmurs around the room, but he took no real note of them.</p><p>And then the Taskmaster's voice rang out, barking everyone out of the room. His assistant steeled his nerves and looked up.</p><p>Greg was looking down on him, concern on his face. "Alex, are you all right?"</p><p>Alex opened his mouth wordlessly, anything he was going to say stymied by the honest concern he was faced with. This was ridiculous. There was no logical reason that he would be unable to explain everything simply and concisely. They could confer, and it would get resolved. And yet absolutely nothing was coming out of Alex's mouth.</p><p>There was a long moment in which they were both just looking at each other and then an almost imperceptible shift. "Well?" the Taskmaster said sharply. "Out with it!"</p><p>"Yes, sir, I apologize, sir," was his assistant's answer as the contract came out of the pocket and was proffered towards the Taskmaster as he sat in his throne. He took the sheet and read it, eyes gliding over it line by line, his brow furrowing further and further.</p><p>"This was given to you?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Today?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>The Taskmaster's voice was low and icy cold. "And just <em>what</em> would have given that absolute <em>pillock</em> Moneybags Murray the idea that you were available to snatch away?"</p><p>Alex's thoughts were coming to him more easily now, and his reply was a bit more steady, although he did not shift position. "I've been doing a bit of work for him, sir."</p><p>"Oh <em>have</em> you?" A heavy hand rested on the back of Alex's head, where it met the neck. "What sort of work?"</p><p>"Nothing crucial, sir. Running packages on occasion."</p><p>"And when did this begin?"</p><p>"May, sir."</p><p>"<em>May?</em>"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>The Taskmaster's grip strengthened slightly. "And were you planning on telling me about this?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." With newfound clarity, Alex was dissecting the events leading up to the disastrous offer in his head, seeking out his missteps and the reasons for them.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"When it became important, sir. It was menial work that ultimately accomplished very little. But I thought that if there was a chance I could insinuate myself into his confidence, then he could be useful to accomplish our aims."</p><p>"Not an awful thought to start off with, but I assume that at this point you know where you miscalculated."</p><p>"I do, sir."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"I should have told you from the beginning." It was true, too. Alex had a gift for long-term plans, but they were always more effective when he had someone to share them with. The Taskmaster should <em>absolutely</em> know about things that had the potential to help the Taskmaster's business.</p><p>"Damned right you should have. That said, you will not be the one declining this on your own behalf. I will be taking care of that bit of business."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Now go to my room and wait while I make some arrangements."</p><p>Alex climbed to his feet and nodded before walking off, his pace more sure than it had been since before his long walk across the city.</p><p>Alex was content to wait, pacing slowly in the room. He had misstepped in starting this incident on his own initiative, so it was well within the Taskmaster's rights to end it on <em>his</em>. Therefore, it took some time before the door opened and the Taskmaster's arrival. The moment it did, though, Alex stopped still and looked over.</p><p>The Taskmaster stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind him. "Well. Now that that's taken care of, there's just one more thing to handle, isn't there?"</p><p>"Yes, sir?"</p><p>"What do we do with you, little Alex?"</p><p>Alex flushed a bit, averting his eyes. "Sir?"</p><p>"On the one hand, you did hide things from me. On the other, you brought it to my attention <em>eventually</em>." The last word, he spoke a bit witheringly.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"So, would you say you need to be punished?"</p><p>Alex's face was aflame. This was not <em>why</em> he had chosen the Taskmaster that he had, but as confident as he had been in his choice, he had never been so secure in that decision as when that question was asked. "It seems prudent, sir."</p><p>"You know, for a moment, I was almost inclined to just toss you to Rhod and let him take care of the matter."</p><p>His eyes widening slightly, Alex looked back over to the Taskmaster.</p><p>"But in the end, I <em>did</em> find out about this nonsense from you, so I think we'll settle it between us."</p><p>"As you say, sir." His face was not the only thing aflame anymore.</p><p>"Well, go on then. Strip."</p><p>Alex immediately started to peel his clothes off, the Taskmaster's gaze almost tangible over his body. He was at least given the opportunity to fold his clothes and place them on a chair before he found himself being lifted like a ragdoll and being tossed on his stomach onto the bed. He raised his eyes to see the Taskmaster loosening his cravat and sliding it off of his neck. Before he knew it, Alex's wrists were being tied together with it at the small of his back.</p><p>"Can't have you tempted to touch yourself, can I? This is not about you, it's about who you belong to, in case you're tempted to lose sight of that again." Alex squirmed at that and got a strike to the back of his thigh for his troubles. "None of that, now. Stay still."</p><p>"Yes, sir,"</p><p>"Good boy." The Taskmaster walked around the other side of the bed, still otherwise clothed, and made a tight fist in Alex's hair, pulling his head up and bending down to look him directly in the eyes. "Now, I have a task for you. You'll use your mouth to make me come. You won't spill a drop. And that will be it, because <em>you</em> don't <em>deserve</em> release today. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." He knew what he had to do, so as the Taskmaster released his hair and lowered his trousers just enough to pull himself out, Alex craned his neck forward to take the Taskmaster's cock into his mouth. It was trickier without the use of his hands, but he'd done this enough times to know what the Taskmaster liked from him.</p><p>So he did his job, and did it well, if the speed at which the Taskmaster had grabbed onto his head again, this time to begin fucking his mouth in earnest, was any indication. As much as Alex wanted to shift to create any friction on his own painfully aching cock, he knew better than to even try.</p><p>The Taskmaster's fingers in his hair tightened as he finished with a loud growl. Alex made sure to capture every drop and swallow it down. He couldn't abide failing at such a simple thing.</p><p>After a few moments to catch his breath, Greg smiled and stepped back, leaning over to reclaim his cravat. "There we are. Better?"</p><p>Alex closed his eyes and nodded. "I think so, yes."</p><p>"Up you go. Get your clothes on."</p><p>Carefully, Alex pushed himself up to his knees and clambered off of the bed to go retrieve his clothing, moving gingerly, as his own erection had hardly subsided.</p><p>Greg let him get situated before starting to chuckle. "Did he <em>actually</em> make sure to put down that he'd never lay a finger on you?"</p><p>Alex shrugged. "Most people imagine that that would be a powerful draw."</p><p>"Most people don't know you, Alex. I'd say that suits us fine."</p><p>"It certainly does."</p><p>Greg nodded, being sure to catch Alex's gaze. "Still, though. For the presumption? We will eventually see that man <em>suffer</em>."</p><p>It would take some doing, but Alex couldn't find it in himself to object.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>